


Bookworms

by wripinil (wripinel)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wripinel/pseuds/wripinil
Summary: The homunculi and their "Mother" seek asylum at Hogwarts. Hermione makes a new friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are out of order, story will not be told chronologically.

Hermione frowned at the rustling noise behind the bookshelf. Who could be up this far past curfew? And in the Forbidden Section too? She had her own reasons for being up late, but this other person seemed suspicious. 

Holding up her wand, she carefully stepped up to the bookshelves that were blocked off by an old dusty velvet rope, and peered around the corner. 

There was a young figure with long spiky dark hair and red tattoos flipping through the pages of a book and muttering. They sighed and put it back on the shelf. Hermione read the title, _Animagi and Magical Mammals_.

The person tried to pick up another book called  _Transfiguration Today: Metamorphmagi,_ but a book on werewolves was right next to it, and the person snatched their hand back with alarm when the spine of the book snarled at them for getting too close.

"Yeesh. These wizards are something else...who makes a book you can't read?"

Hermione was tipped off by the phrasing. So this person wasn't a wizard? Or a witch? 

The person shrugged and went back to grab the transfiguration book, but yelled as the werewolf book jumped off the shelf and onto their arm (or perhaps "pounced" might be the more accurate term). It latched on with its papery maw and the person tried to shake it off, spinning around in a panic.

Finally, after much wrenching and pulling, they flung it off into a corner where it growled sullenly. 

Hermione smirked and leaned against the bookcase. "You have to pet the spine. Then it will let you read it."

The person's head snapped up and Hermione finally saw their full face. _Pretty..._

She kept her wand drawn behind the bookcase. 

"Who are you? You're not a student."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are out of order, story will not be told chronologically.

Hermione's dormitory was divided up into five poster beds, of which Hermione's was closest to the door. The other beds all had their curtains drawn shut, except for one where the occupant chose to snore with the curtains wide open.

The door creaked open and a Gryffindor girl with short brown hair, whom Hermione had never seen before, snuck in and motioned her outside. 

She followed Envy immediately.

"Cute pajamas," she commented, noting the silky red shorts and the flowing black robe with Gryffindor insignia embroidered on the back. 

Envy turned around, walking backwards, and smiled with what Hermione could have sworn was almost a little giggle. "You really think so?"

From this angle Hermione could also see the shapeshifter's lacy tank top, cut off to expose some belly. 

"Yeah... You made these yourself? Are they a part of you?"

Envy nodded. "It's all me. Everything's attached."

"How do you do that?"

Envy shrugged, and turned back around as they approached the staircase that led down to the common room. "I dunno. Same way I make eyes and noses. All I have to do is think of it."

Hermione nodded, and knelt before the fireplace to touch her wand to the coals, lighting them up so that they warmed the room.

"Can you do wandless magic?"

Envy tilted their head. "No...I've tried it with a wand too, and it didn't work. I don't think we can do magic."

They both settled down on the couch and Envy brought out a book from underneath a cushion, opening it up to a middle chapter. "I found this. I think it can help me, but I don't understand most of it."

The chapter was titled _Results and Discussion of The 1679 Experiments of Brunsberg,_ with illustrations that depicted an animal turning into a human.


End file.
